Jake and Nessie at the Zoo
by Stillgoldenheart
Summary: Title says all. Please review. Rated T, just in case.


**Hi guys! This is a little sub-story that's to be barely mentioned in Pristine Dusk (my after-Breaking-Dawn-Jake-and-Nessie fanfic), if you haven't read it please go and check it out- after you read this!**

**The only fan fiction I've ever made is a bit heavy on the lovey-doveyness, but this is _meant to be_ funny. I'm not quite sure if you'll find this comical at all, but writing humor is more natural to me than love (*sigh* will I ever find someone? I only have the rest of my life to look!).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or its characters and this applies to all of the story.**

**Have fun and please review- it makes me smile :)**

**Jacob POV**

Something tugged at my left flank. I shot straight up. Crap! Was I asleep on patrol again?

_'S'okay dude, I got your back_

Through another's eyes I got a glimpse of chocolate brown paws running against a moonlit forest floor.

_Thanks Quil. I owe you one._

I quickly turned to see who woke me. Warning alarms had started in my head, before I saw who it was. Was there something wrong? Was everyone okay? Is it the Volturi again?

But as I stared into those brown eyes, that I loved so much, all my worry dissapeared. It was Nessie. My heart started to beat faster and my tail started to wag. I dipped my head down, so it was level with her face.

"Hello Jacob, sorry I woke you," She said patting my head. The full moon above us, made her skin almost as pale as the vampires. Nessie looked beautiful- as always. Her curly, bronze hair was pulled back into low pigtails and she was sucking on a lollipop. It was cute, to see her act like a kid, sometimes. Her physical form said she was a teenager, but Nessie was only eight- and sometimes she could get-away acting like it too. I stared at her for a minute, waiting for her to continue. She took the lollipop out of her mouth before talking.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Well, could you please change back?" Her tone insisted that I'd just missed the most obvious thing in the world. I licked her face before trotting into towards the trees.

"Eww Jake!" I heard Nessie squeal, already a football field away. My whole frame quivered as I changed back into a human and I slid into my pants.

"What's up?" I asked, when I got back in the clearing. Nessie took a deep breathe before starting.

"Everyone back home says I can't go. They say it's not safe, just because Alice had a stupid vision of Emmett doing something dumb. I really want to go and Alice's visions aren't always correct with me, so it would probably turn out alright. I never get to do fun human stuff! It's not fair! No one ever listens to me! I'm _neglected_ Jacob, straight out neglected!" She threw herself into my arms, sobbing. But I've heard Nessie cry before, she was just making her rant dramatic. Nevertheless, if there was something she wanted, I would give it to her.

"What is it Ness? What wrong?" I murmured, holding her to my chest.

"They won't let me go!" She wailed.

"Where won't they let you go?"

"To the zoo," She sniffed. What!? The _ZOO_? My god, the leeches are overprotective!

"Aw, Nessie don't cry. Why won't they bring you?"

"Because Alice had a vision of Emmett getting into a wrestling match with a grizzly, Dad would try to stop him and to make the long story short, Dad and Emmett will get arrested." Nessie pulled away for me frowning. I supressed a smile at the thought of Charlie locking-up his daughter's husband and brother-in-law.

"And you really want to go?" I asked. Nessie nodded and took a piece of paper out of her pocket, handing it to me. It was a flyer for the zoo.

"Seattle's new attraction," I read out. "Come to Bogly's Zoo and see exotic animals, including the extremly rare Colosuss Wolf- only fifty left in exsistance!" I chuckled at the irony- giant wolves. I didn't bother reading on, it was just some new tourist trap, but if Nessie wanted to go, then she shall go.

"Um, okay. I'll bring you." Her eyes lit up.

"Really!? You'll really bring me!?!" She started hopping up and down.

"Calm down, Ness. It's just a zoo."

"I know, but I've never been to one before! Yay! When can we go?"

"Whenever you want," I said.

"Um... how 'bout tomorrow?" She asked, gazing at me, from under her lashes.

"Sure." Why not? I was free, I'd just end up at the krypt anyway. Nessie smiled at me and I could feel the genuine happiness radiating from her. It was impossible not to be upbeat with her around.

"I can't wait to see those giant wolves," I joked.

"Oh, yeah. I heard their _so_ rare." She laughed. Nessie eyelids started to droop, she looked really tried.

"Go home and get some rest, Nessie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Jake, I love you," She yawned, turning back in the direction of the cottage.

"I love you too," More than you could ever understand. When Nessie was out of site, I took off my pants and changed back into a wolf.

_So, you got a date tomorrow?_

_Shut up Quil._

_Yes sir!_

_Aw, c'mon. Don't do that._

_Do what, your Alphaness?_

_Quil!_

_Okay, okay. Chill dude. _We ran in silence for a few minutes, until Quil started making small talk, to pass the time.

_You hear, Claire's getting a dog?_

_No. What's she going to call it? _No answer. I saw into his head anyways and burst out laughing- mentally.

_S-sh-she wants to call it Quil? _I thought, inbetween laughs.

_'S' not funny Jake. She's ten, she thinks it will be cute._

_No, it'll be hilarious! What kind of dog is it-? _I started a new round of laughing when I saw the breed.

_Whatever, I'm out. _Quil phased back, leaving me sniggering to myself.

His ten-year-old imprint is getting a Maltese, called Quil! The things we do for love...

Maltese, ha!

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and check out my other fanfic. A link to a picture of Claire's dog is on my profile. Peace ^^**


End file.
